Forbidden Love: Shake It Up Fanfiction
by Onlyforwriters
Summary: In the early years of 1900's, there live 2 young beautiful girls. Raquel Blue & Cecilia Jones. They both were sold into slavery at the age of 16 and nether of them would have known that they would find love in their Master's but will others find out? Will they torn apart from each other due to the forbidden love? Read to find it. (Doing this and LWFAW)
1. Chapter 1

Raquel Blue shot up from her broken down bed as the door unlocked and swung open and then a young orange hair girl was thrown in. The girl fell to the cold floor in tears. She was yelling and hysterical. Raquel felt terrible for the poor girl. She was now living the life, Raquel have been living for 2 weeks almost. The girl looked at Raquel with tears fresh tears in her brown eyes and old ones rolling down her red cheeks.

"What's going to happen to me?", The girl asked in a soft tone.

"Your just like me now… a slave. I'm Raquel", She said as she slid down to the cold concrete ground.

"I'm Cecilia".

She had long wavy orange hair that stopped about her mid-back, with light brown eyes, and she was Caucasian. She was skinny with no behind and an small chest.. She was about 5'4 making her 2 inches shorter then Raquel.

Raquel on the other hand, had brown wavy hair that stopped a little pass her shoulder with dark brown eyes and was caramel skin complexion. She stood at 5'6, and was skinny but had a small behind and average chest.

"Where did they take you from?", Raquel asked as she started to play with her dirty blue dress.

"A bridge, I was walking back from the shops and they took me. They just took me!", She yelled as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay", Raquel said in a soothing tone and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm alone now, I have no one. No family, nothing. They took me for it all", Cecilia said covering her face as she continued to break down.

"As of now. We got each other", Raquel said seeing they both needed someone.

"Wh-who's? my master?", Cecilia asked after they both climbed onto Raquel's bed.

"Tyler Martinez".

Tyler Martinez was the eldest child of the Martinez's family and the brother of Deuce Martinez. He was caramel skin tone, just as Raquel. He had black hair curly hair with light brown eyes that matched Cecilia's. He stood around 5'8 or 5'10. He had deep dimples that showed off when he smiled. He was older then Deuce by 2 years making him 18.

Tears sprawled down Cecilia's cheeks. "Is he harsh?", She asked in a soft tone.

Raquel was silent for a minute trying to think but she couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know honestly. I don't see him around. Master takes me straight to his room and then to the kitchen if he's hungry and then throws me back down here".

Raquel's master was the youngest child of the Martinez's family. Deuce was Caucasian skin color, just as Cecilia. He had black spiky hair, with light brown eyes. He stood around 5'6 or 5'8 and was 16 years old.

The Martinez's Family in general, was a wealthy family who got what and who they wanted. Tyler and Deuce needed to do nothing at all. Not even bathe themselves but of course they did anyways. They had servants who were at the feet 24/7. Their mother made sure, Teresa Martinez. They been offered to live with their parents for the rest of their lives. They would be treated like the princes they are.

Raquel and Cecilia's heads shot up as they heard the door chamber unlock and then open. There stood at the door was Tyler. He stepped in and locked eyes with Cecilia's. _"She's beautiful", He's main thought was._

"Cecilia? Come to me at once", He said holding out his hand.

She steadily climbed off the bed and grabbed his held out hand. Her chains clacked together as he let go of her hand to take a full length look at her.

"Follow me and if your a good girl I might take off them chains understand?", He said pointing his index in her face. She quickly nodded and Raquel bit her tongue.

_"She's not a dog", Raquel said in her mind as they door shut and locked once again. _Raquel started to play with her chains and hum a song her mother would always sing to her when she was a small child. Tears threatened to spill out her eyes as she started to softly sing the words.

In a rush she blinked away her tears as the door opened again. She kept her back facing the door and her eyes down to her chains.

"Raquel, Come with me. Have you learned your lesson?", Deuce asked referring to earlier when Raquel spoke out of terms to him gaining her a slap and hours away in her room and no lunch.

She quickly nodded and turned towards him. "Ye-yes sir, I apologize for speaking out of terms".

"Alright, come. If you behave, i'll let you eat what I eat for dinner understood?".

"Yes master, thank you. I shall behave", She said in a soft tone as she stood off her bed.

As they reached Deuce's room, Raquel opened his door for him and herself but let him walk in first. She waited until he was seated on the bed for her to step in and close the door behind her. Raquel stood close to the door, she knew never to move unless master told her so she waited, if he even told her to move at all.

And then Raquel heard a shrieking scream not to far from them, and in her gut she knew it was Cecilia. As much as she wanted tor run out and help she knew better so she shifted on her feet and looked down at the white carpet.

"Come here Raquel", Deuce said finally speaking.

She slowly step by step made her way in front of him. He looked her up and down and harshly pulled her by her writs next to him.

"I want you to go run my water, and as i'm in the shower I want you to clean my room. If all that goes fine you get to eat a good dinner alright?".

Raquel nodded but Deuce didn't like that so quickly he jerked her chin towards him and made her look him in his angry eyes. "Speak Raquel, you did a lot of it this morning".

"Yes Master, I'm sorry", She said trying to fight back her tears. She hated looking into his angry eyes, it made her want to cradle herself in a ball and cry.

"Good now go run my water", Deuce said letting go off her chin. She stood on her unsteady feet and made her way towards his bathroom.

Just down the hall was a crying Cecilia who was balled into a ball in an corner crying. Her legs had red belt marks over them along with her arms. Tyler had given her a beaten for her disrespecting him on many levels.

After Tyler pulled back his belt and walked over to her and yanked her up pushing her against the wall making her weep in pain.

"I see you like the dungeon, those chains, and not eating", He said in a harsh tone.

She looked away from him but Tyler wasn't allowing it. He gripped her face in his hand and pulled her attention back to him. "You will look at me when i'm speaking to you do you understand?".

"Ye-yes master", Cecilia said with tears riding down her pale cheeks. She was so scared of him that her chains were clack against each other due to her shaking.

Tyler backed away from her and watched her slide down to the floor and shake in fear and cry uncontrollably. Something inside Tyler made him start to feel something, Guilt? Sadness? Regret? Remorse? One of those feelings that made him quickly look away from her and glance at the floor.

"Go into my bathroom and clean yourself at once", He said pointing to his bathroom. He didn't hear anything so he looked up and saw her holding herself.

"Are you deaf? Go in the bathroom and clean yourself!", He yelled making her jump and cry more then before.

"I can-can't move Ma-master", she stuttered out.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and debated should he carry her or call servant. He decided against carrying her and walked out the room and looked down the halls for the nearest servant and then he saw Alexandra carrying a basket of clothes.

"Sir can I help you with something?", She asked after bowing to him.

"Take Cecilia to the Infirmary and clean her cuts then take her down to Dungeon cell #8 understand?", Tyler said.

Alexandra nodded and looked at the basket in her arms then at Tyler. "My parents?", He questioned. She nodded and he slipped the basket out of her arms but she quickly shook her head.

"You're parents won't allow you to take their laundry sir. They'll be very angry with me", Alexandra complied.

"It's alright. I'll tell them something just do as I asked. You need to help her walk".

Alexandra looked at him with a worried look but nodded before walking into his room and helping Cecilia stand and wrapping her arm around her back as Cecilia wrapped her arm around her shoulder but before they got out of his door Tyler grabbed onto Cecilia's elbow grimly and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be down in the dungeon to take on you. Don't play any games Cecilia", He said in an brutally tone.

"Yes sir", she said in an tenderly tone.

Alexandra did a small bow, being careful not to harm Cecilia anymore then Tyler already did.

"I'm sorry he did that but as an secret. Don't speak unless spoken to okay?", Alexandra said in an smooth voice.

Cecilia mumbled an small "Yes" as they got to the steps. "One step at an time. I'll try to be easy", Alexandra said going down the 1st step slow and steady.


	2. Chapter 2

Raquel slowly followed behind Deuce as he led her back to her dungeon. When they got to the front door he began to unlock it but she placed her hand on his shoulder making Deuce snap his head to her and place the key down to his side.

"Please don't make me go back tonight ma-master. Their's no light and i'm scared", She sobbed to him knowing the sun had vanished into the sky for the night.

"You have that girl in there", Deuce said watching her shake in terror of the darkness that covered her room.

Raquel quickly shook her head. "I'm still scared, pl-please I beg of you Sir", She whimpered into her hands.

Deuce bit the inside of his cheek and debated in his mind. He was raised to treat the slaves just as that slaves. They were suppose to be nothing to him but how can he leave her in her worst nightmare. Even though he could just let an servant bring down a candle, he went against that thought and he watched her tremble and he felt something in his heart, something that made him nod to her request.

"Alright, you can stay in my room for this 1 night do you understand me? Tomorrow one of the servants will bring a light into your dungeon before night fall", He said placing the keys back on the hook in front of the door.

"Thank you, thank you", Raquel repeated to him.

Deuce nodded his head towards her and grabbed her hand pulling her with him back up the steps. When they reached his room once again for the day. He walked towards his bed and sat on the edge.

"Come here"

Raquel dragged her feet over to him and stood in front of him. Deuce stood up, making her look up at him. He slipped a silver key from his front pocket and bent down unlocking the chains on her ankles then came back up and unlocked her wrist.

"You tell no one I let you loose alright?",He said in a husky tone. She nodded and watched him put the key back into his pocket.

Deuce went behind Raquel and started to untie the hoops on her dress making Raquel start to shake and start to beg.

"N-no anything but this please", She urged with fresh hot tears trickling down her cheeks.

Deuce ignored her and her dress hit the floor leaving her in her undergarments. Raquel turned around and tried to pick up her dress but Deuce stopped her by grabbing her wrists tightly and putting them against his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Raquel. I want you to go bathe before you lay in my bed. A servant will bring another dress", Deuce insured her. "Do you hear me?", He asked wanting a response.

"Ye-yes master", She said in a tender voice.

Raquel sat in the king size tub that was filled with steaming water. She dipped her cloth into the water and squeezed the water out above her head. This was her first bath sense she been taken, two weeks of built dirt, matted hair, and smelling something that crawled out of the sewer. She grabbed the soap and ran across her neck, down to her breast, her flat belly, and her thighs, then her private area, and down to her dirty feet.

She stepped out of the bath and wrapped the blue towel around her body. She grabbed a piece of her brown hair and placed it against her nose inhaling the clean strawberry scent. Her master let her have her time in the bath but of course she had to clean it not that it bothered her. She been cleaning the bath sense she got here, she was just excited that she got the chance to bathe.

Raquel walked out the bathroom holding her dress up sense she couldn't hook the back. Her dress was long and light blue like her other dress but her sleeves were laced this time. It was a pretty dress, she wondered why her master was treating her so nicely but she was grateful.

"Excuse me master. May you tie my dress? I can't do so myself", She said.

Deuce gave her a signal to come here so she walked over and stood in front of him with her back turned towards him. She felt him hooking the ties into the hoops making the dress tighten around her.

"You look nice Raquel. Before you clean, I was given this the day you were taken… Thought you would like it back", Deuce said before going under his white pillow and bringing out an brown wooden brush. Raquel did her best to hide in her screams.

It was the brush, her grandmother given her before she passed away when Raquel was a little girl. Tears built in her eyes and she bowed.

"God, thank you Sir. I'm ever so grateful", She said before slipping the brush out his hand.

He looked at her and did a small smile. "Now go clean while I change into my night clothes". Raquel did a nod and rushed into the bathroom.

After the tub was cleaned spotless. Raquel stood in front his full length mirror that hung on the wall in his bathroom. She grabbed the brush off the floor were she placed it before she started to clean the tub. She started to brush the tangles out of her damp hair. When she was finally done her hair was brushed straight down. She examined the brush and let a single tear roll down her cheek as she placed against her heart.

Tyler laid in his bed, wide awake at midnight. He listened to his clock tick and he rolled on to his side trying to get the young orange hair girl out of his mind but she wasn't leaving. He sat up and pushed off his covers. He stood and sneaked out of his room quietly. He never checked on her after she left to go to the infirmary so he thought he would.

Cecilia jumped when she heard the dungeon chamber open. She couldn't even see in the darkness so she kept her back turned. "Cecilia?", She heard Tyler's voice say. She covered her mouth fighting back tears, she would hope he would think she was asleep and then leave but then she saw him shine a candle light into the room and then over to her way.

"Didn't wanna answer me Cecilia?", Tyler said as he gripped her hair making her cry out.

"I'-i'm sor-sorry", She finally stuttered out.

He let go of the handful of her orange hair that he held and she felt him sit on the dusty broken down bed with her.

"Turn towards me"

. Cecilia turned around steadily trying not to anger her whip marks that still hurt.

Tyler lifted her dress so he could see her legs and placed the light over them. He examined her legs and saw they were wrapped up.

"Are your arms wrapped up as well?", Tyler said but answered his own question when he shined the candle over her wrapped arms.

"Did you learn never to disrespect me again?", He asked.

"Yes. Never again", Cecilia said.

"Good girl. Would you like some food?", Tyler asked remembering she didn't eat.

"No thank you master. I would just like to sleep", She answered taking him by surprise but he nodded at her request.

"Then goodnight", he said as he stood off the bed but was stopped by a soft grab on his hand.

"Ma-May you leave the candle in here sir? Please it's fairly dark in here", Cecilia complained before she quickly let go of his hand.

Tyler thought and thought and nodded before setting the candle on the broken down nightstand next to the bed. The one light deemed the whole room and Cecilia saw Tyler staring her down and she quickly looked down at her silver chain.

"Goodnight, tomorrow will be a good day I hope?", He said as he opened the metal door.

"Yes master, I promise".

Tyler response to her was by closing the door. He made his way up the spiral staircase. When he reached his room and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He banged his head against it.

"_Damnit what is she doing to me? No peasant should feel love is what our parents have taught us sense we were little boys but Cecilia… is so exquisite. From her orange long hair to those beautiful brown eyes, to her perfect pink lips. What is wrong with me? God help me", _Tyler's thoughts were as he laid in his bed.

*Sorry so short. This is story hard to right right now sense I havent't let them get together yet but oh well lol, i'm going to still do it but I have a quick question. Would y'all like me to do an Victorious Pregnancy Pact story? I been thinking about it for a minute but I would like your input AND i'm still doing the Jessie story, just a little stuck on how to continue that's all*


End file.
